Fangirl
by 10degrees
Summary: I'm here to tell you the story of a man in purple; a very sick, manipulative, psychotic individual whom would become a strange girls' end. How the chemical imbalance in both of their twisted brains would bring them together in the worst way. Let me tell you about us before I run out of time. Rated M for gore and sex with the Purple Guy. Based on the Game Theory timeline. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, hello, curious one. I bet you're wondering why you're here; why you're listening to some rando you know nothing about. Well, I'm not here to tell you a traditional love story, nor a happy ending, or even to act as a comic relief from your boring life. I'm here to tell you the story of a man in purple; a very sick, manipulative, psychotic individual whom would become a strange girls' end. How the chemical imbalance in both of their twisted brains would bring them together in the worst way. Let me tell you about us before I run out of time.

I was 10 in the summer of 1980, when I picked up a newspaper and found a job opening at Fredbear's Family Diner. Of course, I wasn't old enough for real work, but the restaurant let me in bussing, as it was still a family establishment at the time. They thought having younger kids as staff would bring a more homie feel to the place. The job didn't really pay 'well', but it was something to help me afford the expensive arcade games I would devote my spare time to. Play enough of those three boxy consoles and you'd earn enough tickets for a piece of candy at the restaurant's prize counter. As I think of all the gory, pixilated deaths I'd witnessed through the screens of those games over the years, my hand starts to cramp. I must get back on track quickly, you see, I don't have much time.

It was on my fourth day at Fredbear's Diner that I learned a very important lesson: a 10 year old cannot carry more than 10 empty plates at once. As I dragged the filled bucket off a table (rather carelessly, it being only 8 minutes until the end of my shift), it clattered to the floor, silverware and glass producing a metallic sounding crash. I was on my knees at once cleaning my mess, terrified that I would be fired before earning a single week's paycheck. I worked quickly to put everything back into the bucket, colour flooding my cheeks and tears filling my eyes out of embarrassment. I was biting my lip, a detail significant enough to be stored in memory because of a single comment burned forever in my mind. Even at ten years old, hearing it for the first time sent chills down my spine.

"Hush little bird, you'll bite through that pretty mouth of yours," he'd said. That pretty mouth. I looked up to see a man clad in a purple t-shirt, sporting a security badge. I had never seen him before, but then, I had never worked until close before either. He grinned at me suddenly, wide with teeth, as if letting me know he'd only been teasing. I don't remember if I returned the gesture, but I watched him stand tall and stroll into one of the back rooms of the restaurant, twirling a flashlight around his finger the whole way. I didn't think much of the encounter at the time, only noticing that I adored the purple colour of his shoelaces. I finished up inside and hopped into the car of my waiting mother. It's amazing how much time that woman had on her hands...

Distracted again, I really must finish writing.

I was 13 when again I was given another push towards my destiny. My official job title at the time was Prize Counter Attendant, an obvious promotion from bussing tables. I would spend most of my time entertaining children with one of the prizes they could win with tickets from the tiny excuse for an arcade. It was a creepy puppet with stalk legs and an unordinary tear stained face. Children would take turns trying to cheer it up, me acting as a ventriloquist to make it more interesting for them. Sometimes the guard with the purple shoelaces would visit on his way in. Our conversations were always short, and I would usually lead them as I had a good deal of charisma with the public. He was always friendly enough, laughing at every stupid joke I made especially for him. Always friendly.

After a particularly slow day (probably due to routine maintenance on the Freddy animatronic, causing him to be shut down for the day), I sat on the front step of the small restaurant awaiting my mother. Traffic was heavy that day, and my mother had a few stops before she would be there to pick me up. It was coincidentally the only time she would ever be late to anything her entire life.

I sat up straight from my slumped position upon hearing a cry. It wasn't out of concern, or even of good-heartedness that I went to investigate the sound, but out of basic curiosity. I walked through the carefully maintained grass towards the back of the building and peered around the corner. A young child was flattened against the brick of the building, facing a tall figure which loomed threateningly over him. This figure, though carrying itself as a human, sported the head of Fredbear. It occurred to me that I should have called for help or intervened, but for some reason I didn't. It wasn't that I was too scared, but instead that I was intrigued. I wanted to see what would happen here, to know more about this actor-gone-crazy. My heart pounded with adrenaline when I saw the knife in the actor's grasp. I couldn't take my eyes off it. The child cried out again and the character put his hands on him, pushing his shoulders harder into the wall. The knife was raised into the air.

I gasped. Whether this was out of fear or excitement was irrelevant, as it caused the actor to snap its mask covered head towards me. I quickly pulled out of his line of sight and smiled, catching the breath I had been holding. I knew who wore the Freddy head. One glance at his shoes and I knew it was the night security guard with a fondness for the colour purple. When I realized he hadn't seen me, my face nearly cracked in half. The smile on my face never faltered the rest of the day, even as I cringed at the child's last sounds and met my mother at the front of the building. I suppose it was then that I realized I was not like everyone else. I didn't want to tell anybody what I'd witnessed. I felt I'd be betraying my night guard friend, and I didn't want that. Not at all.

The puppet at my counter never did seem the same after that day. _Time_.

I suppose I wasn't really surprised when the owners of Fredbear's sold the place after people found the kid's body. Although they didn't find the killer, I'm sure having a murder take place where children play can really put a damper on business. I have to hand it to the original owners however, as they put a good word in for every single one of the employees at the new location of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The only issue for most of us was that they would be upgrading the restaurant for a year and a half before opening it to the public. In that time, I didn't see or hear from the purple-loving night guard. I did fantasize about what it would be like to see him again, if ever I were so lucky. He would come in like a dream, ask me what I've been up to. I'd tell him, 'waiting to see you.' He'd chuckle, grin that grin I loved to make him wear and confess that he'd been waiting too. My biggest mistake was thinking that even monsters have a heart. This monster was a divine being, beautifully emotionless. He was cold, and he always would be, despite getting good at feigning feeling like myself. I'm jumping ahead of myself.

I was obsessed. I replaced all my laces with thick purple ones, taking in a new respect for the colour. There was more of it in my wardrobe. I even saved up enough to get purple streaks through my hair, something I was most proud of as it was definitely noticeable. They always say that imitation is the best form of flattery, and my twisted 14 year old brain wanted nothing more than to flatter the night guard when I walked into the new and improved restaurant on my first day of work. I was in charge of directing the new animatronics, especially Golden Freddy and Spring Bonnie, helping actors in and out of those costumes, and even filling in as an entertainer when someone called in sick. This went on until disaster struck at a sister location where the spring locks came loose inside the suits while actors were inside them. The result caused them to bleed out in the middle of the restaurant and all spring lock suits were deemed unfit to use, retired to a 'safe location'. I didn't really care about the news, but wearing the suits as costumes reminded me of the purple-laced sweetheart I'd lost.

For a few weeks, I was disappointed to see that my night guard friend wasn't at this establishment. I stayed inside the restaurant until his shift was supposed to start every time I worked and never saw him. Not until my birthday, that is. I wandered the restaurant silently, smiling at how I could get Chica to follow me around by laughing like a child. It was rather entertaining for the kids, as I would get it to dance along with me between tables from room to room, but at this time the place was too busy for anyone to notice where we were going. A birthday party had kids and adults alike flying everywhere, grouping together and in all the staff's way. I had had just about enough of this crowd, so I walked along the wall, Chica following closely behind. My fingers trailed along the wall as I brushed past people too rude to move for me. Suddenly, my finger caught on a ripple in the wall. I stopped and backed up to examine it. It didn't take me long to realize that there was a door hidden here in the corner of the building. Curiously, I found a way to open it and stepped inside, holding the door open for Chica to follow. When she didn't, I looked back to see her wandering away, repeating the word "Error" over and over again. Even after seeing this, I ventured further into the dark room, following the wall until my eyes had adjusted.

"Shh, don't stain your face," I heard. I followed the voice of the night guard to where I saw four children sobbing on the floor. My heart skipped a beat, seeing a tall, costumed night guard standing among them. He was in the retired Spring Bonnie suit, but something told me he knew how to use it more safely than the dead employees. I flattened against the wall, hoping to make myself invisible so I could watch him create chaos. He crouched down over one child, holding the knife over his throat. The child whimpered, sensing that something was coming. I wondered why the others weren't making any noise now. Looking around, I realized that the rest of the sobbing was in my head, as the others were already dead. A quick sniff of the room and I knew that they had been dead for a long time. A week, at least. There was no way they had all taken place at once.

"P-p-please," the child's plea filled me with an unexplainable joy. I wanted to see it die by the hand of the purple guy. I reveled in the sound of it whimpering right before the deal was sealed with a slit. I admired his skill. No doubt, his heart was pumping as fast as mine, but he never let it show. He was calm, distant almost. I found myself caught up watching him instead of the whole scene, smiling when the child let a final bloody cough. The guard stood up. I was nervous, but not because I was afraid. I silently dared him to look my way, to discover me spying on him. Instead, he turned and walked into the darkest part of the room, hidden from my view. I decided it would be in my best interest to leave the room before I was found. I crept towards the door, never taking my eyes off the place I had last saw him. As I gripped the handle, ready to leave, I was astounded to hear him call out, "Happy birthday, little bird." Legs comparable to jelly, I giggled and fled the room. I still wonder if he knew exactly how long I'd been watching him.

The rest of the day went by quickly, my thoughts consumed by the security guard. I had so many questions for him. Where had he been for so long? Who else knew about the secret room? How long was I supposed to wait for him? I never got an answer to any of those questions, nor anything else for that matter. Not that it mattered in the long run... I _must_ stop going on tangents. As I walked out of the pizzeria in the dark after closing, I noticed I was being trailed. The night guard caught my wrist and spun me into him, only to hold me at an arm's length away. My eyes widened out of shock, but he was so calm. His gaze never left mine as he lifted his index finger to his lips. He wanted my silence. I nodded vigorously and swallowed, my focus drifting in and out as a result of how close he was to me. I couldn't think properly. As quickly as he had come, he had disappeared back inside the building. I smiled when my head cleared and went on to locate my mother in the parking lot.

The weeks following seemed to drag on into routine. The only time I saw the night guard was when he entered at close for his shift. I always smiled at him, earning a nod in return. He didn't stop for conversation anymore. It saddened me for no real reason besides still hanging onto my infatuation with the mysterious man. I knew it was unhealthy from the beginning, but I never cared. My fantasies grew ever more complex as I grew older, losing their simple innocence. I wanted more from that guard. I wanted to please him in any way he wanted. First, I had to get him to ask. One day after close, I didn't go out to find my mother. I had called her earlier on in the day with a payphone and a quarter I had found on the street to tell her I would be late. I stood by the door awaiting the arrival of the guard. After several minutes, I grew impatient. He was late. Or was he? I wandered off to his office and looked around the small space. Bulky computers were arranged at a desk and a table filled with paperwork sat off to the side. He wasn't there. Movement caught my attention on one of the monitors and I leaned towards it to get a better look. I never could explain what I saw on the monitor that night.

The prize-counter puppet worked tirelessly to finish stuffing something inside one of the animatronics. The other suits lay lifelessly on the floor beside him. It wouldn't be for another week that I would discover the corpses of the purple guy's victims rotting away inside those suits. I would be forced to empty the contents of my stomach into a nearby trash can after attempting to fix what I thought was a locked motor. As much as I wanted to be involved with the night guard, I did not have the stomach for month old bodies. I'm jumping ahead, yet again.

I was startled away from the screen when I felt a tap on my shoulder. "You can't be in here."

"Right, I know, I-I was just wondering if... if I could ask you some questions?" I stuttered. I nervously smiled and met the night guard's confused gaze.

"No," he cocked his head to the side.

"Oh," I breathed, tucking my hair behind my ear. I swallowed. "I guess I'll just..." I started to make my way to the door, completely discouraged.

"I like your hair, little bird," he said before I'd left. I grinned and looked at him over my shoulder. He had already settled into a chair in front of the monitors, paying me no mind as he called, "I'd like to see you here on a quieter night."

"O-okay, yes sir," I agreed, leaving the room feeling as if I were in a dream. As I made my way out to the parking lot, I caught on to what he had meant by 'quieter night.' There were still many employees around the building, unusual for it was almost an hour past close. I would have to come back to his office another time.

For days, I waited for another opportunity to see him. Every night, I'd wait until he walked in, just to have him shake his head and leave me wondering why tonight wouldn't work. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he greeted me with a smile and jerked his head in a motion for me to follow. Both nervous and excited, I entered his office with him. He immediately sat down at his desk and began working on some paperwork. I shifted on my feet, unsure about what to do with myself. After a moment, the night guard looked up at me.

"Sit," he said. I pulled a chair up next to his and watched the monitors until he finished with the paperwork.

"Why are you here?" he asked, breaking the delicate silence. I shifted, glancing at the door.

"I can leave if you'd like," I said, disappointment hitting me hard.

"Please, stay. You interest me," he smiled and leaned all the way back in his chair, tapping the pen he'd just been using to his chin. I felt colour rise to my cheeks and was grateful for the only light being dim.

"What would you find so interesting about someone like me?" I asked quietly. He looked at me now, all amusement gone from his face. He reached out and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear gently, lingering there for a moment. My eyes fluttered closed subconsciously and opened when he withdrew his hand. There was a smirk on his face now.

"I find your reaction to me strange. Confusing. You interest me, little bird," he said again. "Why have you come here knowing what I am capable of?"

"I wonder about you," I informed him. "I wonder all the time what your story is. I wonder why you keep me around if I know so much."

"Do I have need to dispose of you?"

"No sir," I said quickly.

"Then I'll keep you around," he smirked again, continuing to tap the pen against his chin. "Come back soon, your mother's probably waiting."

He was right; I had forgotten to tell her I'd be late. I hopped up from the chair and planted a quick kiss on his cheek. "Thank you," I said, rushing out the door to greet my mom.

After that night, I saw the purple-loving night guard more and more. Some days he'd enter at close with a smile, and other times he'd shut me down, but I never cared too much. I felt lucky to be able to spend as much time with him as I did. Over the next few weeks, we became very close. I gave him my phone number in case he ever wanted to meet after work, but he never called. Thinking about it now, he probably only kept me around for entertainment during the long night. I knew he didn't actually feel anything for me… at least, not in the same way I felt for him. Our relationship never went passed the cheek kisses I would give him on my way out, suggesting that he didn't expect me to show up to work in a small skirt with my hair done up prettily on my 16th birthday. He stared at me a few seconds longer when he entered for his shift before smiling and giving the signal that I could meet him in his office. I had more planned than just hanging out with him tonight, and I hoped he'd be up for it.

As I entered the room, I didn't bother sitting down. Instead, I wandered behind his chair and placed my hands on his shoulders while I waited for him to finish up some paperwork. Feeling tension, I pushed my thumbs between his shoulder blades and moved them in a circular motion in an attempt to help him loosen up his muscles. This was not the first time I had touched him, but this ytime had a less innocent motivation behind it.

The night guard dropped his pen on the desk and leaned into my touch, letting me know how much he was enjoying it. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked, tilting his head back to look at me.

I smiled, "You seemed tense." I was surprised at how even my voice was, as my heart pounded in my chest. He swiveled around in his chair to face me and looked at my skirt as if just noticing it for the first time. His fingers gave a gentle tug at the bottom of it, experimenting with my comfort level. Now that I had opened this new door, he wanted to see how far he could push me.

"What's the occasion?" he asked, looking back up at me. I was hyper aware of the fact that his fingers stayed where they were.

"It's my birthday," I answered.

"How could I forget," he tilted his head to the side, trying to figure out exactly what was going on, and if he could push it.

"How rude," I teased, kicking off my shoes. If I didn't already have his attention before, I certainly had it now. I made the bold decision to straddle his lap before I could back out of my own plan. He didn't seem at all phased by my actions, even as I slid my arms around his neck. He gripped my bare thighs and grinned devilishly.

"I've been waiting for you to do something like this," he told me. I said nothing, leaning in to kiss him. He met me halfway, capturing my lips with his. My lips parted for him and he eagerly slid his tongue into my mouth. I pushed it back with mine playfully and felt his fingers dig into my thighs. I left his mouth and trailed kisses along his jaw to his neck. He was breathing heavily in my ear and I loved how it drove me crazy. I let out a small squeak when he moved his hands to my bottom and gave a squeeze. I pulled away from his neck and cocked an eyebrow at him, to which he smiled and trailed his fingers to the hem of my shirt. Soon he had it on the floor and had begun fiddling with the clasp on my bra. My hands shook. I couldn't believe this was happening.

The night guard discarded my bra and pulled me closer to him. His mouth closed over my nipple and I moaned as I felt his tongue flick over it. He began massaging my other breast. I tossed my head back and buried my hands in his hair. He pulled away from my chest and moved to my neck, where he began planting kisses all over it. Suddenly, I felt him bite into it and I let out a gasp. It didn't hurt too badly, but it did take me by surprise. He licked the spot he had hurt and kissed it a few more times before pulling away.

"Get up," he ordered. I pushed myself off him and onto my feet, crossing my arms over my chest self-consciously. The purple guy stood, towering almost a foot above me, and moved my arms away from my chest. I let him push me against the wall and I held onto his shoulders. I loved the feeling of my breasts being pushed against his chest. I could feel his hardened member against my thigh through his pants. I reached down and ran my hand along it, earning a grunt from him. He grabbed my wrist and returned it to his shoulder. With his free hand, he ran his fingers up my leg and under my skirt. I bit my lip as he rubbed me through my panties. He withdrew his hand and lifted me up by my thighs, my legs wrapping around his waist. As if in a hurry now, he took me to a nearby table and shoved everything on it to the floor. He set me down and pushed me onto my back to remove the last of my clothing. I propped myself up on my elbows as he wedged himself between my knees and rubbed my clit. I let out a shuttery breath as he continued, teasing my hole. He pushed one finger inside me and paused as I inhaled sharply.

"First time?" he asked, to which I nodded.

"What a good girl you've been for me," he smirked, inserting a second finger inside me. I clenched my teeth against the discomfort as he gave a few strokes. "Don't worry," he assured me, "you'll love it." I nodded, prompting him to continue, despite how worried I was for the second part of this encounter. I still wanted to do anything I could to please him, and I wouldn't drop out now.

I balled up my fists when he took out his fingers and I heard the unmistakable sound of his fly unzipping. I was scared, but excited at the same time. He was finally going to make me his. I watched him undo the rest of his pants and take out his cock. I couldn't tell you if he was big or not, as I had nothing to compare it to. He pushed my knees apart and pulled me to the edge of the table, wasting no time pushing himself all the way into me. I cried out, squeezing my eyes shut, and slammed my fist against the table.

"I'm glad you came here tonight," he said hungrily, pulling out halfway before plunging back in. It was clear he didn't care that it hurt, but I hadn't come in expecting anything different. He held my hips in place and picked up his speed, thrusting more rythmatically as time went on. I studied his face now. I was proud that when I moved a certain way, I could get his empty expression to change into one of pleasure. He seemed to enjoy it when I made any sound at all, so I did so often. Even though it hurt, I sat up and gripped his hips, feeling his muscles contort as he thrust into me. He slid one hand behind me and pulled my body closer to his so I could once again feel the scratchy material of his clothing against my bare body. I savoured every moment of this, hoping to god it wasn't a dream. It seemed to be forever until he pulled out and came on my stomach. His head fell into the crook of my neck and he stayed there until he had caught his breath. He kissed me lightly and stood up, turning around to tuck himself into his pants. As he made his way back to the chair that had started it all, I slowly made my way around the room collecting my clothing and getting dressed. I was sore, but I managed to walk okay.

"You'll want to get out of here before midnight," he said without looking at me. I glanced at the clock on his desk. It was 11:58pm. I cursed under my breath, wondering how I would explain this to my mother. She had known I would be late, but not this late. I rushed to the night guard and kissed his cheek, muttering a goodbye.

"Happy birthday," he said, as if amused by the date. I ignored his tone and left as quickly as possible. The building was dark. I had never had to navigate through it without light before. It was apparently a challenge I wasn't quite up to, as I continued to wander into rooms nowhere near the exit. A few minutes in to this confusing maze of rooms, I heard the sound of one of the animatronics powering up. I had been working around them for so long that I knew that sound couldn't be anything else. Silently, I found my way outside for fear of being found by someone other than the night guard.

After a few days of routine, the whole restaurant started to smell. It was a faint odor at first, but soon it was powerful enough to send people away. I knew where the smell was coming from, but I kept my mouth shut and did my job. It wasn't until the animatronics began to ooze a thick, chunky red substance that someone besides me decided to take a look at them. Sure enough, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was shut down for health violation immediately, along with investigation of the missing children's cases. This meant most of us were out of a job until it was cleaned and the case was closed. Unfortunately, that meant that the purple guy, like the rest of the employees, was a suspect. After reviewing security cam footage that had been tossed in the trash, my lover was caught and tossed into the slammer until further notice. The older animatronics were decommissioned and thrown into storage, being replaced by shinier ones with facial recognition technology tied to a criminal database. When the pizzeria was reopened, it seemed to be the safest place in the world.

I was still in charge of directing the new animatronics, but most of my job consisted of putting together the Foxy remake, as the children often dismantled it. A few employees started calling it "Mangle," as that's how I usually found it at the end of the day. The name stuck, and soon everyone had given up on calling it Foxy. This detail is significant because of a very memorable birthday party I worked at. The kids were having a great time. I knew because I had just finished putting Mangle together for the fifth time that day. After another employee came by to check on my work, the unthinkable happened. I watched as the robot stood up a little more unstable than usual and locked eyes with the man. I knew there was something wrong when it twitched. Confused, the employee and I looked at each other and frowned. All of a sudden, Mangle leapt forward, its jaw opening horrifically wide as it latched onto the employee's head. I stumbled backwards as they fell, Mangle ripping off flesh from its victim's head. I stared at the scene in shock, even as the employee's screams attracted help, both workers and customers alike. There was so much blood. I could see that bits of the man's skull were busted in, his entire frontal lobe missing. When the people finally shut Mangle down, its jaw fell open lifelessly, exposing the fresh brain inside. The animatronic slumped over, spilling the contents of its mouth over its victim. I watched the chaos unfold in a daze. People thought I was in shock, but the truth was I just missed the old night guard. Seeing the attack made me think of him, and it finally set in that he was gone. I had seen his replacement; some teenaged boy with nothing better to do than stare at a few screens all night. I felt sick. What was I supposed to do without my purple-loving obsession?

I remember the people hauling out my co-worker on a stretcher, attaching a breathing aid to his face. I watched, fairly impressed that he was still alive. Was it possible? Could he make it without part of his brain? I silently wondered what it would be like around here now until someone lifted me to my feet and sat me down at one of the tables. My head fell into my hands and I ignored everyone telling me to go home. I remember my mother getting help to take me to the car.

I don't remember much about the following weeks, other than falling into a deep depression. Everyone blamed it on the trauma of seeing the bite, but I knew better. My dreams were haunted by the memories of our night together. I slept constantly, hoping to catch a glimpse of his face in my dreams. I practically slept through the owners of the restaurant shutting it down thanks to bad publicity and therefore lack of revenue. I didn't care that I was out of a job. I didn't want to go back if he wasn't there.

Weeks later, my mother dragged the family telephone into my room and offered me a weak smile. "It's for you," she said quietly. "Are you okay to talk?"

I nodded, thinking it was an old co-worker or someone I knew from school. My mother handed me the receiver and took her leave. I lifted it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hello, hello," I heard. I nearly burst into tears, gripping the phone with both hands as if he would run away if I didn't.

"Where- I mean how- are you alright?" I stammered.

"They never found the bodies. They couldn't hold me. Are you alright, little bird? It's amazing how someone can live without a frontal lobe, huh?" the night guard chuckled. My mother had probably informed him of my depression when he asked for me, sparing no details about what I'd seen.

"I'm fine, I'm just- I'm glad you came back."

"I always do," there was a pause and his tone switched, "Listen, uh. If you'd like to meet up-"

"Yes," I said too quickly. I could hear that he was smiling in his voice.

"Come to the safe room at Freddy's in an hour. I'll make sure it's safe for you." At the time of the phone call, I disregarded the odd way he said 'you' instead of 'us.' it didn't occur to me that he might not be talking about clearing the building of people.

Relieved to be out of bed for the first time in weeks, I quickly showered and put on shorts and a t-shirt. I went to the living room, nearly giving my mother a heart attack, and requested that she take me to my friend's house. Hopeful that I wouldn't fall back into bed if I had some social stimulation, she tossed me my rain jacket and practically dragged me out to the car. When we arrived, I waved at her until she had driven off, and then started walking to the abandoned Pizzeria. I was grateful for my jacket, as it was storming heavily. By the time I reached the place, I was soaked.

The building was already in such disrepair. As I approached it, I felt strangely paranoid as if something was very, very wrong. Chalking it up to having lied to my mother, I entered the unlocked building. It was dark and creaky, adding to my sense of paranoia. I wanted to call out for the night guard, but I felt more than one presence in the building. _Leave_. I wanted to leave. Everything told me I should have left, but for some reason I ventured past tables towards the safe room. My foot caught on something and I had to catch myself before I fell, my stomach rising to my throat. I squinted in the dim light, making out what appeared to be a series of electronic components scattered about the floor. Thunder rolled in the distance. _I'll make it safe for you._

I looked up as I heard someone yelling in the back. "Get away from me!" careful not to trip again, I advanced to the safe room and peered inside. The purple guy stood in the corner of the room, white as a ghost. He was shaking as he turned the hand crank of Spring Bonnie, putting it in suit mode. Confused, I searched the room for what might have been scaring him. All I saw was water seeping in from the ceiling and a few broken shelves. Whatever had frightened him was long gone now.

"You're DEAD, God damn it!" he yelled. He was panicking, climbing into the suit faster than I'd ever seen anybody do. I gasped, suddenly remembering the spring lock malfunction in similar suits and looked worriedly at the puddle of water at his feet. Before it happened, I knew.

"Wait, no, stop!" I yelled, leaping into the room. I had almost reached him when the loudest clap of thunder I'd ever heard sounded. At the same time, the suit seized up and the night guard stood stiff as a board. I saw the terror and pain in his eyes through Bonnie's head and I shrieked.

"No, no, no," I repeated, my hands hovering an inch away from him, too scared to actually touch him. I heard a garbled cough before blood started seeping out of the suit. Tears sprung to my ears, hearing the snaps and unpleasant squishes of his body being crushed.

"No," I cried, falling to my knees as he collapsed, "No, please!" I dragged his body into my lap and tore the head off the suit, exposing his red stained features. He laid twitching and sputtering in my arms for hours as I stroked the blood off his face, rocking him to some sort of sleep. When he finally stopped moving, I sobbed, clutching his body tighter to me. I can find comfort in the thought that I was his last sight before he died.

I knew I needed to get out of there before someone saw me. When I could stand, I laid his body down gently and set the suit head back on in case someone came across the body. I was covered in his blood. It was all over my hands, my clothes, and had even got into my hair.

I stumbled outside in the rain, my legs carrying me when I didn't know how. I didn't feel like anything was real. I didn't want it to be. Thunder shook my very bones and I closed my eyes against it, pulling my jacket off. It dragged on the ground behind me. The rain was cold, but I didn't care. It helped me focus, seeing the night guard's blood drip off of me into the streets. I felt nothing but the bitter chill that came with being wet.

I walked all the way back to my friend's house, my feet dragging the whole way. By the time I'd reached it, it was dark and the blood had been cleaned off me. I used her phone to call my mother, hoping I didn't look too distraught when she picked me up. Even if I did, she didn't say anything. I almost feel bad about falling back into my bout of depression after giving my mother hope. At the same time, I know I'm just telling myself I should feel bad, because I've been numb ever since that night, feigning emotion. Sure, I fit myself into society. I got a real job, bought an apartment and shut myself away inside it. I contemplated joining my lover in death so many times I can't even tell you. Every time I try to end it all, something tells me to stop. _He_ tells me to stop. I feel him all the time.

The year is 2017. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has been closed for 30 years. My lover has been rotting away inside the Spring Bonnie suit for years, thinking, plotting. I can feel it. I knew he never really left me, but that didn't tame the surprise I felt when my phone rang early this morning. I answered it and listened to empty static for several seconds before I heard, "Hello, hello." The phone clattered to the floor. I clutched my chest, gasping for air as I fell to the ground and snatched up the receiver, holding it to my ear.

"I-It's you," I squeaked, "you came back." Silence. I thought he'd hung up the phone, I waited for so long.

"I always do," he replied. I smiled. _Click_. The line went dead. I quickly pushed redial and bit my lip as the phone rang.

"Fazbear's Fright," a younger male answered.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Fazbear's Fright, man? It's a new horror attraction that's totally radical?"

"Yes, of course," I spoke slowly. "Are you hiring?"

That's how I ended up with a job in the abandoned Pizzeria attraction after hours. When they found out I had worked at the original restaurant, they wanted me there more than ever. I was eager to do anything that brought back old memories of the night guard. When everyone had finished questioning me and freaking out over my existence for no reason at all, they showed me how the camera system worked and left me with some old training tapes for entertainment. I sat down in front of the monitors and hit play, sinking down in my chair. First, I heard my new employer's voice. I tuned out most of it, until I heard something I had almost expected.

"We found one. A REAL one," he gushed. I paused the recording and froze, my finger still on the button. My gaze flicked towards the monitor and my breath caught in my throat as I flickered through all camera views. One by one, the rooms appeared empty. I kept hitting the button, cycling through as my heart beat faster and faster. Next, next, next... I jumped out of my seat and heard it crash to the ground behind me. I smiled at my beloved and touched the screen with my fingertips. He's on his way here now. Hungry. Restless. Angry. It's okay. I put on the old training tapes he made for the weeks he needed other guards to fill in for him, just so I can hear his voice. I'm just out of time, you see. I'm smiling now, don't worry. I'll be okay. _Just out of time._

[ **A/N: Hope you enjoyed that! It was done by request, please no hate. I know there are some things that people may not agree with in there, but try to remember that you were the one that wanted to read a story about a child murderer, m'kay? M'kay. Please review, I appreciate all feedback!]**


	2. Spin-off 1

**[A/N: Originally, all I was going to write was the previous chapter. After reading it over, I realized that I can add so much more and give insight on the purple guy's perspective. Whatever follows will be based on things that I might not have gone into detail about in the previous chapter. HOWEVER, this first added scene is what would have happened if the purple guy didn't disassemble the animatronics after calling his bird for a reunion. This is just a lemon. The girl enters the abandoned Pizzeria in 3, 2...]**

Rain dripped off her face onto the dirty tiled floor. She was soaked nearly to the bone, shivering and searching for something in the dark. She shrugged off her jacket and maneuvered through tables by memory towards the safe room I waited in. I had been staying there since they let me out, finding basic necessities like a bed and dragging them here while I looked for a job to pay rent somewhere classier.

"Evening, little bird," I greeted as she entered. She turned to me and smiled, wide. What an odd little girl she was, happy to play with fire.

"I missed you," she claimed, head tilting to the side. It was an odd habit of hers, to tilt her head when she found something she liked. I didn't answer her. I hadn't missed her. I missed what she was about to give me. My hands wrapped around her waist and I pulled her towards me.

"Did you miss-" I cut her off with a kiss. She shut up fairly quickly, her arms snaking around my neck. I deepened the kiss, my hands moving to explore her body. I reached under her shirt and began fondling her over her bra. She moaned, a soft vibration, and I felt myself grow hard. I broke the kiss and tugged off her shirt, taking off her bra right after to reveal her wet breasts. I smirked, wondering why in hell somebody was rewarding me with a beautiful, completely insane girl.

"I guess I did miss you," I muttered, taking in the sight of her.

"Hm?"

"These, off," I said, my fingers playing at the waistband of her shorts. She kicked off her shoes and removed the rest of her clothing so she stood before me naked while I did the same. I sat on the edge of the bed and motioned her forward.

"Knees," I commanded. She obeyed, dropping onto her knees before me. Her breasts rubbed against my legs as she leaned forward and wrapped her hand around my dick. It pulsed in her hand. She giggled and ran her hand along it slowly. I watched her movements, thinking about how crazy one would have to be do to this. She must've been just as psychotic as I.

"Fuck," I whispered as her mouth covered it. She took almost my entire length, leaving just over an inch to pleasure with her hands. Her tongue massaged me and flicked over the tip of my cock as she bobbed her head. For once in my life, something was driving me wild. I buried my fingers in her hair and pushed her head down as far as it would go before I felt resistance. She scratched at my thighs playfully and allowed me to hold her in place as I thrust into her mouth. She gagged and I let her up for air. As she caught her breath, she took me into her hand again and licked the length of it, never breaking eye contact. This was too much. I shoved her head away and pulled her into my lap.

"What did I do wrong?" she asked quietly.

"Absolutely nothing, love," I said into her neck. She smelled like a mix of the rain and some deep teenage perfume. I kissed her gently, enjoying her scent, and guided her onto my shaft. Her wetness allowed for easy enough access. She bit her lip, another habit, and held onto my shoulders. I allowed her a few seconds to adjust before I ground myself into her as deep as I could. She cautiously began pulling herself up and down in an ever increasing rhythm. The sound of our heavy breathing and skin slapping together filled the room. I was so close, feeling her chest slide against mine. Suddenly, she slowed her pace dramatically, much to my disapproval.

"Faster," I demanded. A smug smile crept to her face as she slowly shook her head and ignored my request, proceeding at a painfully slow pace. This was sweet torture. I tangled my fingers in her hair and pulled her off of me, throwing her onto her back on the bed. I nudged her legs apart and slammed into her, taking pleasure in her shocked expression. "Should have finished what you started," I smirked, ramming into her over and over. Her fingers dug into my back to the point of pain, but I didn't care. I kept up my pace as I leaned into her ear and whispered, "Now sing for me, little bird."

As if my voice was enough to send her over the edge, her muscles clenched around me and her back arched off the bed. I nibbled on her neck as she cried out in ecstasy and dragged her nails down my back. The warmth spilling out of her from her climax did me in and I came with a final thrust inside her. I sighed with satisfaction and pulled out, rolling beside her.

"You're amazing," she said, cuddling into my side.

"Your mother's probably worried," I said. Just then, something ran outside the safe room door, reminding me of the time. "You'll have to stay here tonight, we waited too long to leave," I corrected myself. I sighed and wrapped my arm around her shoulder, not unwilling to cuddle if she had to be there. I would make sure the animatronics were taken care of soon enough, but for now I was content to figure out my fangirl.


End file.
